By Any Means Neccessary
by quackman92
Summary: To get what you want, you have to want it bad enough, but you also have to be willing to go by any means necessary to get what you want. NaruHina. other pairings will be decided later. Dark Naruto and the gang. Rated M. flames aren't appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Namikaze Naruto: Koiishi

By Any Means Necessary

_To all tragedies lies a motive whether it may be recognized by the victims of chaos or not. To all those who sought life on this day, they chose ignorance to this common knowledge, for fear, that they may perish if they not living outside of their illusions, tasted reality and logic. Society more than obviously entertains itself and its members with a strange web of lies. These lies bring about the already existent evils in our human entities. These evils bring about the worst sins, and these sins bring forth the tragedies that restart the cycle._

Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was the container to the Nine-tailed fox, and as such was treated as scum. Of course no one ever thought, '_Hey we might actually be pissing off the demon that almost annihilated us._' No one ever considered the fact that Naruto was a cage of sorts that would never let loose the demon. No one ever stopped to think that, maybe, just maybe, it's not his fault. Naruto amused himself at these thoughts. Idiots living in illusions. They fear a greater enemy so they attack him from their own insecurities. How pathetic. Naruto grew up in the forest. He decided long ago that to live with civilians, they'd have to quit being so barbaric about who he is, and what he holds. In his lifetime of five years, he came to know two things, one being, the demon fox is sealed inside of him and two, he had a gift in his eyes.

With both of these thoughts in mind Naruto proceeded to train on a daily bases. Having seen the "Green Beast of Konoha," he followed suit to the man's method for increasing physical stature. "MY YOUTHFUL SPIRIT BURNS INTENSELY LIKE THE SUN!" Naruto sweat dropped, anime style. 'No way am I wearing or saying any of what this freak has.' He thought. Conveniently he'd studied a band of nomads, dancing and prancing about in what looked to be a game of sorts. He being an outsider to his own home, got along well with nomads. He spoke to them about it, and was surprised to see that this dance is a martial arts called, 'Capoeira.' Naruto immediately began training with them in this dance. Adding weights while he performed the moves like the 'Butterfly,' and the 'Round the World.' He was consumed by the joy of the game, and attracted heavily by the music. "Paranue… Paranue, Para na." They sang and played, amazingly Naruto soaked up the dance moves like a sponge does water, and thus mastered the art so well he bested all of them. The time came for the nomads to leave, but they left a now six year old Naruto with a taijutsu he could forever count on.

In his home in the forest, Naruto added more weights to his already heavy set. He was practicing all his moves in the Capoeira style. He laughed to himself as the sorrow of his solitude began to sink in. What a shame, he was happy for awhile. At least they gave him some clothes to better suit him than the hideous 'kill me,' orange he would resort to wear. 'I need to train more to be a ninja.' He thought. This was his dream, as the Hokage, did get the respect he so richly desired. He wanted so badly to be acknowledged.

'What is a ninja though?' This question burned in his mind. Because he needed to know how he was to mold himself into for the sake of his dream, and or sanity.

'A ninja is very observant. Why? Because, they gather information quickly and quietly, such as a quick escape or an enemy weakness.' Seeing that he would need to become more observant he went into a store and bought a set of cards, and a roulette machine that shuffled them in a round table. What surprised him in this purchase, was that he actually did get the item. Looking back at the man who sold him the goods, he saw that the man was just greedy, and needed to pay some bills fast, thus left no need for discrimination.

'A ninja is intelligent. Why? Because, they plan ahead and gather only the necessary for any and every mission, and also understand many jutsu's so that they don't fall victim to an enemy.' He went to a different store and bought a crap-load of gum, a shogi board, and several books on war history, tactics, anatomy, and psychology. Again the surprise because apparently everyone is going into debt. However, he did notice that he paid a handsome amount for just gum and a game board. Having to resort to vengeance for this crime, he locked the store's attendant in the janitor room and filled the room with knockout gas. He proceeded to take what the store robbed from him, and left laughing as the man snored in the janitor room.

Now he went on with qualities a ninja should have, and went about gathering materials he would need to develop himself in those qualities, but the one quality he knew needed the most was, deception. He was the village prankster, and as such knew that he had an edge from this practice. He trained himself to seem innocent. He donned the foxy smile, as his mask, and used weakness as his ultimate defense. Unpredictability is what he aimed for, and unsurprisingly he would accomplish this in such a short time. During the next few years he transpired to become a genius inside the body of an idiot failure.

The time came to be where he would enter the academy. He was now seven years old, and quite ready to be inducted into this hideous society. The village's acceptance of him had not come close to being achieved. He guessed that no matter if he left or stayed they would always hate him unless he did something to impress them. Well, he'd show them all, by any and every means. Looking around the classroom, he noticed so many children, and only eight other kids had any potential. Shamefully the people who had it, looked to be the most unlikely. 'Nara Shikamaru.' A pineapple hair styled kid, with a knack for procrastination, and cloud watching, analyzed everyone with what seemed to be intelligence superior to the very teachers that taught them. 'Akimichi Chouji.' The big boned kid, a.k.a. 'Fat-ass,' his weight seemed to be his death, however, upon closer inspection, this kid used this as his weapon, a couple hundred pounds flying at your face wasn't something Naruto desired to live to see. 'Yamanaka Ino.' Though insipid in her nature, and loud. She had potential in deception, and if what Naruto heard about her clan techniques is true, then she could be lethal. 'Haruno Sakura.' Though appearing as an ugly dog, the tremendous forehead of hers soaked up information like pipes drain water. She showed promise in chakra control, as she was one of the few to accomplish whatever activity the teachers happened to be showing. 'Uchiha Sasuke.' An Uchiha, according to the masses overly astute and promising. According to Naruto, he's alright, and his Sharingan would be promising if he were to recruit it in his major plan. 'Inuzuka Kiba.' The epitome of ignorance and arrogance. However the stamina and power of this kid and his dog outweighed those malefactors. He definitely had potential, albeit a notch too loud. 'Aburame Shino.' This kid is much too silent to be overlooked. He's obviously smart, and those bugs he carries make him dangerous. 'Hyuuga Hinata.' Well, if she can get out her jacket, she would be a looker alright. Shy and lacking in self-confidence. That goes away with training and time. She showed, a rare ferocity. That of a hunter, a true ninja. She could make it to the top if someone could see that potential and help her harness it. All this is without her Byakugan. She apparently was smart, and talented. She moved with a grace matched by no one. She could so much if some people were just more open minded about her. 'I'll fix that.'

Naruto returned to the lecture, after a chalk nicked his eyebrow. "Uzumaki, what technique is used to escape a barrage of kunai coming from all directions?" Iruka asked him in a tone that foretold detention. "Umm…I'm going to say…Dick!" The class howled in laughter as Iruka's face got red and Naruto ducked from an incoming of books. He proceeded to escape the lair of pain Iruka had constructed from his classroom. Waiting on the swing, Naruto saw the kids leave the building. Swarms of children ran around waiting for their parents to pick them up. Naruto felt the pang in his heart. 'Must not lose concentration.' He thought as he eagerly waited for his target. "SASUKE-KUN!" The Sasuke fan club shouted, in search of the boy. Sasuke however, was nowhere to be found. 'Whew.' Sasuke thought. He looked around to find his savior. "Naruto?" Naruto grinned. "The one and only teme." Sasuke was alarmed to see that Naruto was one hell of stealth expert. I mean kids their age shouldn't be able to pick out someone in the middle of a crowd, and hide from a massive group of eyes without detection. Naruto really is more than an idiot. "What do you want dobe?" Sasuke retorted for the teme comment. "I want your partnership for a plan of mine that will benefit the both of us." Sasuke was taken back by his response. "What kind of partnership are we talking here?" Naruto's grin grew wider, and Sasuke sweated a little more. "The kind where we become the strongest shinobi Konoha will ever see, and the same kind where we will act independently of the shinobi ranks here. I intend to make myself Hokage, and thus I want my own private army of sorts. Because I'd need that kind of power to be even thought of as an option to be Hokage. Thus by associating myself with the right peoples, and accomplishing what no one else can, I can soon be the Hokage, in strength, smarts, and politically speaking, powerful." This kid was definitely full of surprises. Sasuke was dumbfounded. He wondered how Naruto was dead last if he thought shit up on this level. Was he toying with everyone? "How does associating with me benefit you, and how does it benefit me loser?" Sasuke tried to hide the shock he had on the realization of just who Naruto really is. "In time Sasuke you will activate your Sharingan, and I've studied all its abilities. All of which I would find beneficial, should I need to takeover Konoha to get my respect. How it benefits you is simple, I have access to power so far beyond your greatest dreams. My curse is the access to such power, when I come to control it, I can help you achieve that level of power." Sasuke now thought this is bullshit. How does he have more power than the Hokage? Naruto closed his eyes. Summoning forth a bit of the Fox's chakra, he opened his eyes to reveal slits. "This is such a small fraction of what I can give." Sasuke felt the power, the hate, and the bloodlust. The intensity of it is what proved Naruto's statements true. "I can't control it. I will learn the means to in due time though. But I need a worthy partner to spar with. Someone motivated enough to actually surpass me. I need someone to trust in fully as my second in command, and my partner in crime. Will you accept this position?" Sasuke was bewildered by the offer Naruto bestowed him. "You offer me number two? What if I want to be the strongest? What if I'm a little more greedy what then? Huh?" Sasuke tempting fate and his luck seeing what Naruto would come up with. "Then you challenge me for the position of Hokage? Because last I checked, the Hokage is the strongest in the village. If that be the case, I'll have to slit your throat while you sleep to accomplish my dream, nay, my ambition." Sasuke saw the look in Naruto's eyes. He was dead serious. However he saw something else in his eyes. Various circles in his eyes. Like a new dojutsu. "What's with your eyes?" Naruto smiled. "This is my blessing. The reason why you will be second to me alone."


	2. Chapter 2

I failed to mention priorly

I failed to mention priorly. I do not own any part of Naruto. If I did then Naruto would be watched on Adult Swim and the internet only, and I'd be dead rich, shitting money, like the IRS or Narcotics.

By Any Means Necessary

Having concluded his meeting with the Uchiha, Naruto made his way to his humble abode in the trees. The villagers glared at him on the way. Now it hurt Naruto that the villagers still hated him for something so insipid, that's clearly out of his own control. Their inept way of thinking was really starting to irk him, so much, that he believed a prank was in dire need. He passively walked amongst the 'haters,' and bumped into someone, or rather tackled into the man's lower body, effectively pissing him off. No one noticed the carefully placed magnet Naruto had set up on the man's belt. Carefully maneuvering the other magnet in his hand as the villager gained on him, he undid the man's belt, and slowly but surely his pants fell off. However, this wasn't the entire prank, no it was only step one. After having secured phase one, he ran ahead in a speed burst from which the tired villager followed suit for. The agitated man ran as fast as his lungs and legs let him. Not noticing how Naruto set up a tripwire that led into the sewers. The man tripped, but as he fell Naruto blunt-sided the back of his head with a club, knocking him out. From a nearby alley he pulled his makeup kit, and a dress he recently bought for such a prank. After artistically modifying the unconscious villager, he carefully placed the corpse in the public street. Walking away he heard laughter, and screaming. He left the villager looking like a real Conchita, with a bad case of diarrhea and smelling like he didn't make it to the bathroom. That was what he called genius comedy.

Naruto finally made it, to his home, only to find ANBU allover the forest searching desperately for someone. 'hmph. What crawled up their ass to mess up my house?' He scavenged his house, hoping they didn't find anything important to him. Miraculously, he found all his belongings. He then made a low whistling sound, apparently calling on somebody or something. Small foxes, ferrets, raccoons, and weasels all with the same eyes that he called his blessing appeared. They brought to him a sword taken in the chase of the ANBU. He marveled at the sword. "This looks to be a very rare sword. How did anyone ever drop or lose this?" The animals just shrugged casually as they scavenged his messy house for some food or snacks. The sword was carefully sheathed as Naruto decided he would keep it in his vault.

He looked outside to the night sky and wondered, 'What would life be like if I chose to stay with the nomads?' He pondered why he was so eager to accomplish his dream. Yes he was going to prove them all wrong. They would woe the mistreatments they had brought upon him. "I'm gonna be Hokage! Dattebayo!"

Naruto reviewed what his blessing did for him. He thought best to name his blessing Rin'negan, or the Metempsychosis Eye. For with it he could manipulate souls through, Possession, where he deposited a portion of his soul into another living creature that would infect their soul and convert its soul to his own, giving him another sight of vision and new fighting through the victim's body. Purification, also depositing a piece of his soul into a target living creature, to clean whatever he deemed necessary, whether it be emotions, or whatever darkness that polluted a victim. Phantasm, using portions of his soul as a weapon, or as a means of travel. Finally, Transformation, every soul has a form it would take, so says Orochimaru in his book, Immortality. Naruto just happened to discover his form when he ventured his mindscape.

'I can't do most of these powers too well, except for Phantasm, and Purification. I need practice.' Naruto thought as he pondered where on earth he could get the necessary practice without revealing to another Konoha citizen what his real abilities are.

The next day, he awoke to his usual duties, a quick warm up with his weights, and an hour's practice of Capoeira. Drinking his milk and eating what we would call a healthy breakfast, Naruto headed to the village in his orange jumpsuit. Konoha seemed off today. He had a feeling in his gut, feeling that the ANBU chase had something to do with the minor chaos today. Some people were mourning, others were gossiping, some even looked questioningly at each other. What happened? He decided to leave, answering that question for later, as his current agenda needed to be continued.

Arriving to the Academy, he found Uchiha Sasuke, brooding? Wait up a sec, the Uchiha went Emo? This won't fucking do. Fuck no. Overly moody people weren't his ideal candidates for ninja's in his organization. This they needed to discuss. "Students get into your seats." Iruka commanded. He began ranting on and on about the ninja basics. Naruto tuned him out as he thought up some way to get the Uchiha's attention. "Naruto!" Iruka shouted. "Hai, Sensei?" Naruto asked seemingly innocently. "What are you doing? Moreover what's the answer to the question I asked the class?" Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. "I am trying to entertain myself to stay awake for the remainder of class. What the answer is I've no clue, what I do know is that you reek of something, have you been getting any action lately?" Naruto asked while giving his sly foxy grin. He had to evacuate the room when Iruka exploded. "NARUTO!" He bolted out of the building, for it wasn't safe. Arriving to his hiding spot he patiently waited for the coast to be clear. 'Whew. That was too close for comfort. Note to self. Tone down the smart-ass remarks.' Again he waited patiently for the class to be over.

After three long games of solitaire, and a new entry in his personal journal, Naruto saw students leaving the class. His target walking around being surrounded by fan girls. 'what a surprise.' Naruto thought sarcastically as he pulled Sasuke to the alley again surprising the teme, and confusing the fan club. "You've got to stop getting surprised by my methods Sasuke. What the fuck is up with you?" Sasuke recovered from the shock of his surprise, and glared at Naruto. "What the fuck is up? I'll tell you what the fuck is up! I lost my family in yesterday's massacre of the Uchiha clan, by none other than my older brother. That's what the fuck is up, but then again you wouldn't understand that since you've never had a family." That last comment hit Naruto hard. "Well teme, my family died at my birth so I never did get to enjoy that blessing. I don't care what happened. You need to get over that. Because regardless when the time comes, you will be able to avenge your clan. Get use to the loneliness, because besides that the only company you will have is me. We made a deal and I don't take in moody ninja, which gives us two options, one you get over it, or two I kill you now and find a replacement. Which is it?"

Sasuke was pissed. He was irritated with the scene in front of him. As angry as he was though, he knew Naruto would kill him. He knew Naruto was serious. He had made a deal with Naruto, and Naruto promised him power and fame that would make him stronger than his brother. He would now use the oncoming power to kill his brother. "I'll take option one. Forgive my moodiness. It's just… so new to me these dark feelings." Naruto proceeded to hug a now tearing Sasuke. "For the record Sasuke, I'm not emotionless. I cried a long time ago too. But crying and wishing and talking never gets shit done. If we're gonna be the best, then we gotta sweat and work our hardest. I want to be Hokage I have to work hard to be stronger than everyone, and you want to kill your brother, then you have to be strong, competition amongst the both of us will make us what we want to be." Sasuke grabbed on to Naruto and held tightly to him. "Thanks Naruto." Naruto patted Sasuke's back softly to let the boy cry out all he needed to. "Sasuke you can let go now." Sasuke let go smiling sheepishly. "Sorry I kind of over did it." Naruto looked at him and sighed, "No my jacket is soaked with saliva and tears, what do you think?" Sasuke glared at Naruto's sarcasm.

Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes flicker red for a brief instance. His imagination? Unlikely. Naruto activated his Rin'negan and Sasuke just gasped to feel something penetrating into his soul. "Just as I thought." He grinned evilly. Sasuke suddenly felt a pain in his eyes. "Aargh!? What the fuck did you just do to me!?" Naruto replied, "You activated Sharingan last night, and I'm helping you keep it active." Sasuke rolled on the floor as the Naruto kept administering chakra to whatever technique he performed upon Sasuke. 'And just in case I'm gonna keep an eye on you from the inside so you don't go being stupid when I'm not there.' Sasuke stopped moving and got up to see a much clearer world around him. 'Wow.' He thought. "Sasuke I gotta head out to my house, you're welcome to stay if you don't wanna sleep in your home today due to yesterday's incident." Sasuke looked back to Naruto after looking everywhere around him, replied with a warm smile, "Sure dobe." Naruto flashed him a minor glare of ire.

The years began to pass by as Naruto and Sasuke grew together like brothers. Sparring at home and showing great techniques to each other to learn more. Bickering in class for the stupidest things. A very close bond. Naruto had had Sasuke murder several interesting foreigners for the purpose of getting over a first kill. Fucking foreigners coming only to steal merchandise from Konoha. Oh well no one is gonna miss them very much. Sasuke theorized that by adding a sub underground system under the escape routes the Hokages made for the villagers, they could move about for their own purposes. The construction of such a passageway took up most of their time. They incorporated the construction into their training. Two years of digging and it was finally done, Sasuke once again, spoke his mind stating they would need another base under Konoha for surveillance of the underground passageway. Back to construction they went and two more years of construction intensified their training. No one suspected anything they did. Hell no one saw that Naruto and Sasuke were brothers. Everybody fell for the brothers' façade.

It came to be the week before graduation exams. Sasuke picked up Naruto and they proceeded to walk together openly amongst Konoha society. "Dobe, what in the hell did you do to your orange jumpsuit?" Naruto smiled, "I burned it. Its time to let Konoha see my true skills. Provided I don't have to do a bunshin to pass, I'm gonna make it this time." Sasuke knew why Naruto couldn't do the bunshin. Way too little chakra usage involved, something Naruto had no control in regardless in what he did. "News flash Naruto they haven't changed that about the test, and if my sources are correct they are making us do three perfect bunshin to pass instead of one." Naruto sighed. "Well then we gotta see if my pawn is gonna help me out this time around no?" Sasuke smirked, Naruto had been manipulating the teachers, molding their behavior towards him, and he slowly discovered their desires and based on that made a fail-safe plan should he not graduate. "On a different note, Naruto, you finally going to give in to teenage hormones?" Sasuke asked suggestively. "Why would I do that? Its not like anyone there likes me anyway." Despite all his hidden skills, Naruto was as dense as a canyon. "Why do you care anyway teme?" Sasuke sighed, "I'm just wondering how you're so skilled, yet so dense." Naruto looked baffled now, "Cut the crap teme, you saying you know something I don't?" Sasuke looked at Naruto pitifully. "Naruto everyone knows something you don't."

Before arriving to the Academy, Naruto skipped into an alley to catch a smoke, and take a whiz. "Well look at what we've got here. The Demon Brat." Naruto really grew tired of the disrespect and mistreatment. He stopped putting up a mask to this pain. Naruto zipped up his pants, and pulled off a pipe from the wall. "What did you call me?" He asked in a tone sounding like a threat. The villagers saw Naruto pull the pipe, apparently unafraid of the failure, the older genin repeated, "Damn stupid and deaf. I said D-E-M-O-N B-R-A-T." Sasuke wondered why Naruto was taking so long to do his business and so decided to search for his partner. He arrived to see Naruto take the first swing with the pipe against the genin's face. He swung hard enough to knock the man on the ground. He then proceeded to swing at the man's legs, moreover the back of the man's knees with all the intent to paralyze him. Swing several times at the target he moved up and down the man's legs with each swing. "I'm sorry I must be going deaf, what the fuck did you say punk!?" Naruto all but screamed at the man. He flipped the guy on his back, and punched his face. One hit, two hit, five hits, soon uncountable as Naruto poured his fury upon this man. He kicked and swung the pipe some more at him. He then got down to the man's ear and whispered. "If I really am the demon, then I'd have killed you all long ago for your first attempt at torturing me." Sasuke walked up to Naruto after his anger had subsided. "Well do you feel better now?" He asked Naruto sarcastically. "Hell yes." They continued their walk to the academy.

Authors Notes: Well people there you have it Chapter two. I need ideas, for my fanfic, and for the pairings. NaruHina for sure though, I don't believe anything else could go. Keep reviewing and feed me ideas. No flames, go criticize someone who cares about what you think, I accept only ideas to make this story better.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I don't own Naruto

Once again, I don't own Naruto. I do own this fanfic.

By Any Means Necessary

The boys both got into seats right next to each other. Each one reviewing the necessary skills they would need to pass. Naruto though, kept thinking onto what Sasuke said. 'Everyone knows something I don't, what is it? How don't I know?' He thought. The mystery of hormones, and Sasuke's minor hints really plagued him. He thought incessantly about said topic. 'Wait, he meant a girl, now who?' He was on the right track now. Poor sap, a hidden genius, yet denser than wood. "Naruto!" He looked up to see what exactly was going on for them to annoy him. "Yeah?" Iruka hollered, "Get down here for your test." 'Here goes nothing.' He mentally sighed. He was visibly nervous, and right now he needed to show it, because if he failed the test, then he had to resort to his manipulation tactics.

"Perform the bunshin." 'Aw shit.' Naruto thought. He summoned his enormous chakra, and attempting his best to control it created a half-dead clone. "You fail." Iruka stated with absolute monotony. 'Now which one is gonna give first,' Naruto thought. "We should let him pass this time Iruka." Mizuki said with a seeming aura of goodwill and innocence. 'Target acquired.' "He couldn't even create one good bunshin, Mizuki. He won't make it like that out there." Naruto was annoyed at this. Son of bitch he was going to pass with Sasuke this year if he had to kill a teacher or someone to do it he would. Iruka would have to pay for the insult and undermining he dished out. 'Never underestimate your opponent.' Naruto thought as he decided a good ramen bill should please him. Naruto promptly walked out of the Academy with a sullen face for phase two of his back up plan. On the way out he saw Hinata, blush into a new color of red never seen before, her eyes trying to avert his, all the while still trying to keep in eye contact with him. He saw her feel woozy and eventually pass out by his stare at her. 'Why is she so scared of me?' He thought, completely unaware of how Hinata functioned.

Naruto now found himself copying down jutsu and practicing some after having obtained the ability to perform Kage Bunshin, from the Forbidden Scroll. He then went to meeting point Mizuki had so lovingly told him to go to 'pass' the test. 'And so the fool really thinks he can kill me and take the scroll and leave me to blame.' Naruto laughed at how pathetic Mizuki really was. How inept and still under the trance that he put the village and all its members under. Well when this is all finished, he would visit the bastard in prison or pray and make sure his soul was sent to hell. 'Well this is all going to be harder now that I threw away my orange jumpsuit.' He realized that the black Capoiera pants he wore and the fishnet over a wife beater and black hoodie/jacket with a taller collar would certainly surprise his chasers.

Naruto arrived to find Iruka. 'Perfect.' "Naruto? What are you doing?" Naruto smiled, "I learned a jutsu Iruka sensei! That means I pass right?" Iruka was taken aback by Naruto's reply. Where in the hell did he get the idea that this was the way to pass? More importantly who told him that? "Who told you that Naruto?" Naruto still smiling, replied, "Mizuki-sensei told me so." 'Now we need good old Mizuki to fully capitalize this truth.' And speak of the devil, here landed Mizuki. "Ahh Iruka, I knew you would lead me to the akki no gaki. Naruto, give me the scroll so you can pass." Iruka instantaneously knew what Mizuki planned. He knew Naruto wasn't lying to him. He couldn't let Mizuki betray the village.

"No Naruto! Whatever you do don't give him the scroll!" Mizuki frowned in annoyance. "No don't listen to this liar. He's like everyone of the other villagers who hate you Naruto!" 'Damn what a drag. This guy is taking forever.' Naruto thought, as he played innocent to both of them. "They don't want you to know that" He was cutoff by Iruka's scream. "No don't say it Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Mizuki cackled. "I think we're past what's legal Iruka. Anyway," Mizuki said as he wiped a tear of amusement from his face. "They don't want you to know that you're the Kyuubi No Yoko, the demon who terrorized us twelve years ago!" Naruto just stared seemingly bewildered. He already knew this. He planned to use the fox's long extended existence to accomplish his goals. Naruto forced back a smile. Mizuki launched the shuriken as Naruto kept his blank face, when in reality he was calculating whether Iruka would take the blow or not. "Naruto…cough…ack…cough" 'Just as I thought. Well I definitely should take this man seriously being that he's one of the few who see past their own ignorance.' "You're not the fox…ack…you're Naruto Uzumaki the Next Hokage." Mizuki launched his second Fuuma Shuriken at Iruka or Naruto.

This time though, Naruto caught it. "If you ever harm my precious people again…**I'll kill you!**" Naruto acted pretty well though his statement is true, he preferred not to word it in a way that was corny. He was however, happy with his finale to exempt him from any indication that his real personality was that way. He proceeded to activate his Rin'negan, he would need to look in the prisons as well to find suitable ninja to recruit for his plan. He turned back to check on Iruka to find the blood loss robbed him of his consciousness. 'Perfect.' He thought. "Mizuki you won't remember a thing I'm about to say and even if you do it won't help you." Naruto stated with a smirk. Mizuki twitched, wait a second, wasn't Naruto in emotional shock a moment ago. What the fuck just happened?

"You're a twit Mizuki and you fell into my trap. Now, thank you for stating the obvious about the fox, though you got one thing wrong, I'm not the damn thing. If I was then why succumb myself to the beatings I once got? Why work so hard to be Hokage and get my respect and make my existence valuable!?" Mizuki now wondered what to do. Naruto on the other hand began to perform seals of all sorts. Mizuki upon realizing he was going to have to battle to survive whatever came launched regular shuriken in Naruto's direction. The shuriken flew so fast and they hit their intended target. "I knew you talked nothing but shit dead last." Mizuki said as he cackled maniacally. Poof! " What a clone!?"

Naruto appeared right behind Mizuki and kicked him in a dancing manner, that of Capoeira. The steps to the kick were what surprised Mizuki though. He landed taking a step with his left food forward, then brought his right forward confusing Mizuki as to what would hit in this small amount of time. Dragging his left foot around to the right of his own right foot Naruto lifted it and brought it up to Mizuki's face kicking him to the left with a sort of round house kick. This being the (I don't know how to spell so forgive me.) 'Keshada' kick. But no, the pain didn't stop there.

With his mysterious agility he managed to grab hold of Mizuki's ankles, and front flip with Mizuki and all releasing him after the flip to have hit the floor front first. Naruto soared down after him in a series of twists and flips avoiding the branches that remained from Mizuki smashing throught them, and while Mizuki's body bounced up in the air he performed the last trick to finish him the 'Butterfly kick.' This launched him back to the floor. Naruto landed on him stomping his last breath. "Kon Mi Hokan no Jutsu!" Naruto bellowed as Mizuki fell to the darkness of unconsciousness.

Naruto went to find Iruka's body. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called as his ears twitched looking for an erratic heart beat. Upon several minutes of searching he stumbled upon his sensei. "Sensei…" Iruka showed signs of heavy blood loss and a possible concussion not to mention a likely infection in his wounds. Though that was all minor when the Slug Sannin cured all and she was the best Medic Ninja in the world. Iruka blinked his open seeing Naruto. He then remembered why he was there. "You didn't let him get the scroll did you Naruto?" Naruto smiled, a fake smile, but nonetheless a smile. "Nope. I kicked his sorry ass." Iruka marveled at Naruto. He was really strong. He deserved to pass, however the requirement was that he know a clone jutsu. "Naruto what jutsu did you learn?" Iruka asked out of curiosity for his own reward. Naruto smirked, now what Iruka didn't know was why he smirked, he assumed it was to show off his new skill, Naruto however didn't smirk for that reason. 'All according to plan.' "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" In that instant a hundred Naruto's appeared. Iruka was surprised. He learned a jonin level technique and pulled it off much better than any jonin in the village could ever hope to achieve. "Naruto, dispel your clones and close your eyes." Naruto obeyed already knowing that he was about to be made genin. Iruka pulled out a black headband with leaf insignia on it. "You can open your eyes Naruto." Naruto opened his eyes feeling the warm headband with its forehead protector covering his forehead and brushing back his hair. "I pass Iruka-sensei?" Iruka looked down to Naruto lovingly, "Yes Naruto you do." "Yatta!" Naruto screamed to finish his final act as an idiot.

Naruto headed down an alleyway and into a manhole. He made his way through the sewers and eventually to the underground escape routes made by the Hokages, he went even lower to the passageway he and Sasuke built. Venturing through his work he arrived to his home in the forest to find one of his 'pets' with the limp form of several bodies. Many different headbands littered the bodies. "So I take it you guys recovered them before they could all die right?" The animals all nodded. 'Time to pull up the bingo books.'

The next day Naruto arrived at the Academy in the same all black suit he appeared in the day before, for team placements. Upon arrival the other students noticed several things about him. Number one, he wasn't being loud, and he came in walking with Sasuke. Number two, he was there period. Number three, he dumped the orange permanently apparently. "Oi! Naruto I thought this class was for the graduates only." Shikamaru shouted at Naruto in a rather sarcastic tone. "It appears you have quite the observational skill, but don't apparently have the ability to put together two and two." Naruto replied in a bored tone as he took his seat next to Sasuke who sat at the corner of the top row. What the fuck? Naruto sounded a little smarter than usual and held a completely new face. Did change overnight or what? In some peoples minds, they assumed puberty finally hit the used-to-be orange idiot. Naruto ignored any questions, comments, and or concerns they directed to him about his presence. Fuck them, they're of no concern to him as his goal is to get out of here with his information.

"So you did pass. Hn. I guess that means you were right about the loyalties in Konoha." Sasuke whispered to Naruto. "Yup. Too easy to manipulate. I also got access to our prisons, as well as a crap load of new jutsus to use instead of the fire ones you acquired for us. Did you get any info on Fuuin Jutsu?" Sasuke smirked, "No info. You really are surprising Naruto. By the way have you figured out what you don't know that everyone does?" Sasuke asked edging the romance for Naruto and Hinata for the soul purpose of annoying his companion. "No. Your hint was too vague. I know it's a girl, who my guess is either likes me, or wants to experience a full blown cock." Sasuke choked on his saliva at Naruto's latter guess of what he don't know. "Naruto who in this class thinks like that? Besides you." Naruto smirked. "No clue. So you gonna give me another hint or do I have to further imagine what your trying to tell me?" Sasuke knew Naruto was a more heated individual due to the fox, but damn. That's a lot for a kid his age. "Do you ever faint in front of anyone you like?" Naruto looked at him with a bit of a glare. "I don't like anyone how the fuck does that help?" Sasuke laughed mentally. "Think about it."

Iruka came inside the class to announce the teams to find that his class was oddly quiet. 'Naruto isn't screaming nor doing anything to implicate his normal troublemaker tendencies. Strange.' "Class…"

Authors Notes: There is a reason for Tsunade still being in the village, take a wild guess and I will give you points for invading my mind. Secondly I don't know whether to put the same teams or make it switch Hinata and Sakura. Thirdly, the Naru/Hina is altered being as to Naruto changed, its only natural that she changes, and that the chase changes too. Once again ideas are appreciated, flames aren't.


End file.
